All Fall Down
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: A continuation of 'Mind Games'.


**It's been a long while since I've written something so sorry if this is a little rusty. I don't think it's my best, but I wanted to write something before I attempt to continue whatever unfinished stories I have on here. Not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. Let me know! Thanks to raileht for convincing me to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Peter is dead._

It was like a broken record inside Megan Hunt's head. It kept saying the words, but she really couldn't take it in. Peter was dead, because of her. If only she hadn't been so stubborn by staying behind, all of this could have been prevented.

"Megan? Megan?"

She heard someone's voice, but was too deep in thought to react to it. Next thing she knew she was being shaken lightly.

"Megan, hey, you okay?" It was Kate. The person who told her Peter was dead. That was ten minutes ago. She had been lost in her thoughts and the shock since then. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was like her brain wasn't working.

"I called Todd. He'll be here soon." She heard Kate tell her. Usually she would argue or grumble at the mention of the man, but all she could seem to focus on was the fact that Peter was gone. She was shaking, but she wasn't cold. Maybe it was the shock. She heard Kate leave the room and was thankful to have a few minutes to herself.

"Kate, what happened?" Todd was walking towards her, obviously concerned. "You said she was alright so I left Lacey with Joan." Todd explained.

"That serial killer she was afraid of attacked her." Kate told him, upset at the thought. "Her partner saved her, but he…he died saving her life. She's not taking it well. She hasn't spoken a word since I told her. I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this." Kate explained obviously in a state of distress and shock herself.

Kate was used to being the boss. She was the one who was supposed to look after everyone like a mother hen. She couldn't believe she let this slip through her fingers. She was so upset with Megan that she didn't even think about the possibility of Wilson Polley having a trick up her sleeve. She let her emotions get in the way and she couldn't help but think this was all her fault. Now she didn't know what to do. She had one employee down, another go mute, two frightened doctors, and two very pissed off detectives. She was in over her head.

"I'll take her home. She's going to be fine, okay?" Todd told her. He always had this way of making her feel at ease when she was nervous or thought that everything was about to fall apart. If he was taking care of Megan that meant she could deal with the rest of the situation. Like getting Megan's office cleaned up.

"Thank you, really." She showed her thanks by giving him a brief hug and then walked down the hall presumably to deal with one of the other hundred things she had to do involving this case.

Todd knocked on Megan's hospital room door and didn't wait for a reply before he walked in. From what Kate had told him, he wasn't going to get one.

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked her a warm up question. Megan just kept looking to the same spot on the bleach white wall.

"I'm going to take you home, okay?" Todd picked up her purse and then headed for Megan. "Come on, I'm not going to bite. Just simply giving you a ride." He expressed to her, not touching her for fear of it frightening her.

She stood up and followed him out. The car ride back to Megan's apartment was awkward to say the least. Todd was asking Megan questions and trying to make conversation with her, but ultimately ended up talking to himself as she just stared out the car window.

Todd got Megan up to her apartment about twenty minutes after they left the hospital due to a little construction and Megan's slow walking. He didn't want to act like her husband, but it was working so far and he didn't know what else to do. He closed his eyes, like a gentleman, as Megan changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, okay? If you need anything, that's where I'll be. I don't think you should be left completely on your own yet." He moved to walk out of the room, but was stop by Megan pulling on his arm. That's when he saw it. She was scared to death of Wilson Polley. He saw it in her eyes.

"Please," Was all she said, but he knew what she wanted. He took off his shoes and got into bed next to her.

-o~o-

Aiden Welles had been in a relationship with Megan Hunt for about two months now. He met her about six years ago when he did some work on her and Todd's house. He had a huge crush on her back then and was extremely happy when he found out she was single and even more ecstatic when she messaged him online. They haven't had sex yet, but they were taking their time and he liked that, as much as he wanted to do the deed. He had been away the past few weeks and boy did he miss a lot. First a terrorist attack on the city then an attack on Megan. He was already planning on surprising Megan by getting back tonight, but this whole thing made him move extra fast.

Megan had given him a key to her apartment for emergencies only and he considered this one. He used it and quietly snuck into her apartment. He was worried about frightening Megan, but once she saw it was him she would be fine. He went to her room and saw Todd in bed with his girlfriend.

Megan awoke to the feeling of someone watching her. When she saw it was Aiden she was instantly snapped out of her haze. Like he was all she needed to get better. She stood up and went into his embrace and lingered there for a few minutes.

Megan led Aiden to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Todd. "Sorry about Todd being in there, I didn't want to be alone." She explained, hoping he wouldn't be mad. She really couldn't handle a fight on top of everything else.

"It's okay, I understand." He comforted her.

They stayed up the rest of the night talking, Aiden taking her mind off of recent events, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading and leave a review if you'd like me to continue or have an idea!**


End file.
